irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Town of Terror (TTT episode)
Summary After escaping from British and Arab armies and aliens in the previous episode, Tony Newman and Doug Phillips are sent to Cliffport, Maine in 1978, settling in a room somewhere with many sophisticated computers. A person appears and attacks them, which, with very little effort, appears to be killed by the scientists. However, once Newman and Phillips start to exit the room, the man gets back up, touches a control panel, then disappears in a flash. Once Newman and Phillips start exploring the building they are in, with each room they enter the door locks behind them. They also enter a lab and exit to a place that seems to be a hotel, which a woman asks if they need a room when she is summoned by a bell. When Newman and Phillips try to convince her of the odd equipment in the basement, she lets them through the first door (after claiming the building has no basement) to finding the room being totally changed. She then touches Newman and Phillips on the foreheads, freezing them, which her true form is revealed then, as she is really an alien android. Meanwhile, Project Tic-Toc personnel are concerned of hearing of one of the androids' plan to steal all of Earth’s oxygen, especially since a force field is interfering with trying to switch out Newman and Phillips. Lt. General Heywood Kirk orders them to be switched anyway, ascertaining that, even if they are only moved a few feet, they will be freed of their paralysis, which they were indeed. Upon being alerted to them being free, the androids start sapping away the oxygen from the room they are in, which they manage to break a window and escape. As Newman and Phillips are moving about the town, a young couple spy them and figure they are actual people, and not the androids taking on human form (especially since they realize the scientists are being pursued). They meet up and stick together (which Newman and Phillips are informed they are in Cliffport, Maine in 1978), but back at Project Tic-Toc an android beams itself onto the floor, briefly influencing one of the personnel to insert a disc into a computer panel, which the aliens start draining the oxygen from the area then. Newman and Phillips are alerted to Project Tic-Toc’s plight, so they, along with the couple, attempt to blow up the alien command center so they can be switched one final time, although it is not revealed what exactly happens after the scientists are transported in this final episode of the series (see below Trivia/background information section). Trivia/background information *This was the last original episode ever of The Time Tunnel. Although receiving good reviews in general, but not high ratings, reportedly Irwin Allen was given the choice of another year of the series if he trimmed the budget, which he refused, so the show was cancelled. It isn’t made clear as to what happened with Newman and Phillips, as the last few minutes comprised of a montage of footage from the pilot episode. It could mean that Newman and Phillips were warped back to the Titanic again in a loop, although it was a common practice for Irwin Allen to have a last episode show footage from earlier ones for the upcoming summer rerun season, such as with Lost in Space. *The TV movie of Aliens from Another Planet was released years later, comprises footage edited from three Time Tunnel episodes. Cast *James Darren as Dr. Tony Newman *Robert Colbert as Dr. Doug Phillips *Whit Bissell as Lt. General Heywood Kirk *John Zaremba as Dr. Raymond Swain *Lee Meriwether as Dr. Ann MacGregor *Heather Young as Joan *Vincent Beck as the Alien Leader *Gary Haynes as Pete Links The episode can be viewed at Hulu.com at The Time Tunnel channel Category:The Time Tunnel episodes